Negotiations with Darkness
by KelliNew
Summary: Carlisle sends Jasper and Edward to handle negotiations with criminals who want one of the Cullen's properties. Another vampire coven is behind it, and the leader knows Jasper - all too well. What terrible secrets will he tell Edward about Jasper's past?


Negotiations with Darkness

[This story features Jasper, with Edward as a minor character. Really liked Ms. Meyer's using Jasper as the negotiator with Jenkins, and this plot bunny came from that. Darker, because that's fun for me. Disclaimer: Of course, all the Twilight characters belong to the fabulous Ms. Meyers.]

"Sir?" One of the bodyguards poising as office staff leaned in through the doorway. "You wanted to be informed when the Cullen representatives arrived. They've been signed in and are being escorted through security. They'll be up here in about six minutes."

Jeremy Delentz nodded and waved him away. He couldn't help the surge of anticipation, a hit of adrenalin that lit up his whole system on days like this. His father had told him real estate was boring. What an idiot. Starting Delentz Developments was the best thing he'd ever done. He ran a hand down the baseball bat hidden out of sight and grinned. Of course, Jeremy wasn't planning on bludgeoning anyone tonight. Well, only if they really pissed him off. No, tonight was all about intimidation, and he had some heavy hitters in that department just waiting to play.

His partner, Martin Slater looked up from reviewing the paperwork. "Very nice piece of property. Sixty-five acres of forest. Two lakes. Only four hours from Bangor. Too bad it's not closer to the ocean. Yes, I can see your interest. What's the problem?"

"The owner's been resistant. We had to ramp up our usual efforts. Some of our boys got hurt. I didn't like that. Guess the forest fire last month that, uh, _accidentally_ destroyed his camping park finally got through to him." Jeremy held up a hand. "Wait. I want to see who they sent to negotiate."

The sixty inch wide screen on the wall came to life. Jeremy finally felt justified in the upgrade to high quality color cameras throughout the public spaces that he'd splurged on last year as the elevator appeared onscreen. His eyes widened at the sight of the taller figure with reddish-brown hair. He felt something he hadn't in a long time. Pure lust.

Martin snorted. "Cullen must be desperate to send us children to negotiate. The taller one looks like he's still in high school."

_I want him_. Jeremy whistled. "This is some peace offering Cullen sent us. Both of those boys are too damn pretty."

"Peace offering?" Martin asked.

"That's what the letter said. He wants to make peace." Jeremy smiled. "I like a man who does his homework. Guess he found out about some of our, uh, side interests."

The two men exchanged sly looks. Then Martin shook his head. "Wait. That means somebody talked. We need to found out who. And maybe he's thinking of using these boys as bait. Video a little indiscretion to blackmail us with later."

"If that was his plan, Cullen's an idiot. Once those boys step through our door, we own them until we choose to let them go. No cameras or recorders in our back rooms are there?"

Martin's smile came back. "Guess I'll play with the blond. He's just as pretty as the other one."

They both laughed. His staff would keep their visitors in the reception area until he was ready. He turned off the monitor. "You ready?"

At his partner's nod, Jeremy pressed a button on his intercom. His made sure his tone was polite when he spoke, "Mr. Stillwell? Would you and your associates please join us?"

Five men walked into the conference room from a back door. Jeremy got to his feet, but he didn't hold out his hand. He told himself that it was because he and Stillwell had worked together for too many years him to be formal. Stillwell and his men took their usual places against the wall. They were all beefy looking, tall men. Like oversized bar bouncers straining out of their ill-fitting suits. None of them spoke much. Stillwell, their boss, spoke for them. Jeremy used his friendliest smile, but he didn't meet Stillwell's eyes. As usual, Martin pretended to be reading over the papers. _Coward_.

"You want the usual? Intimidated but not broken?" Stillwell asked.

"Exactly," Jeremy said. He could hardly wait to get started. "Just wait till you see them. Kids. Scare 'em a little. You'll have them peeing in their pants in minutes. Then I need them to sign some paperwork."

"And then?"

"I'd like them escorted to the back rooms."

Stillwell smiled. "Will you want a clean-up afterwards?"

Jeremy repressed a shudder. Something was off about that smile. His eyes slid away. "No, not this time. We'll be sending them back to their boss. Intact. At least, mostly intact." Resuming his seat, he pressed the intercom. "Pete, go ahead and send them in."

It had pleased Jasper when Carlisle had asked him to handle the negotiations with Delentz when his own, more conservative attempts had failed. He'd thought Carlisle's suggestion to send Edward along was overkill, but when Alice had seconded it, he'd done everything he could to prep his brother for the meeting.

"Gentlemen. What a pleasure to meet you both," Delentz said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Jasper ignored the outstretched hand. If he touched Delentz, he'd kill him, just to escape the sickness emanating from him. He'd rarely felt such a strong concentrated emotion from a human. From the minute this middle aged, dumpy man had set eyes on Edward, he'd become obsessed. Since Alice had forewarned them, Edward was able to keep his temper. He didn't rip Delentz's man's head off as soon as they entered the conference room. Jasper wondered which was worse, having to feel the loathsome sickness of the man seeping into him or being forced to see and hear the bastard's diseased plans. He decided Edward had it worse. Infinitely worse.

As he sat down to take a seat opposite Delenz, Jasper ignored the ripple of reaction among the vampires when for the first time they could see his face, his neck. He laid his hands onto the table in full view on top of the thin leather portfolio he'd brought. _Let them see what I am. A reminder that they aren't the scariest monsters around_. He let himself smile as he felt their mix of fear, of wary interest. The humans might be too blind to see, but the other vampires knew that he and his brother were.

"My name is Jasper Cullen. This is my brother, Edward." His kept his tone calm, professional, pretending he was talking to Jeremy. The Hale surname he used in Forks was a subterfuge for the locals. Rosie might cling to her last name, but Cullen was the only name that meant anything to him now.

As rehearsed, Edward took a position standing slightly to the side and behind Jasper. Opposite the vampires leaning against the other wall. Again, thanks to Alice, their presence wasn't a surprise. He waited for Stillwell to recognize him.

"I'm Jeremy Delenz. This is Martin Slater," Delenz said. "Before we go any further, we'll need to see your bona fides."

Jasper slipped Carlisle's signet ring from his forefinger and handed it to Edward. Edward walked around the huge table and leaned over to place the ring in front of Delentz. Delentz handed it to his partner and them made a move as if to pat Edward on his rear. Edward slid back a step before he could be touched, his face frozen.

Martin took out a jeweler's loupe to examine the ring. "Yup. Same wear marks, same scratches. It's Carlisle's ring." He held it up for Edward to retrieve it. Jeremy's hot eyes followed Edward as he returned to Jasper's side.

"Great," Jeremy said. "Now let's get start-"

Jasper was amused at the look of complete shock on Delentz's face when he was interrupted.

"Well, as I live and breathe. It's my old buddy, Jasper. It's been a long time since last I've seen you." The cold voice added, "Took me a second to recall where I'd seen a face that chewed up before."

"Stillwell." Jasper acknowledged him. He'd fled Maria with Peter and Catherine almost a year after Stillwell's conversion. The bigger vampire had merely been another one of the latest batch of newborns. But he wasn't surprised that Stillwell remembered him.

"It was quite a shock to everyone when you slipped Maria's leash and disappeared." Stillwell added, "Who's holding it now?"

Jeremy's mouth snapped shut. "What the hell?"

"Delentz, let me give you a proper introduction to your visitor," Stillwell's voice was filled with amusement. "His real name is Jasper Whitlock. Most folks that know him consider him a very dangerous man."

"Stillwell." Delentz's eyes bounced back between Stillwell and Jasper, his expression confused. "How can you know him? He's just a kid."

"He's older than he looks. I knew him when we were, let's say, in a private army together." More amusement flavored his voice, as though he relished telling this story. "He was the personal enforcer for the army's general, a very scary lady named Maria. He killed on her command. Killed a lot of people."

Stillwell lifted his eyes to Edward. "Your 'brother' ever tell you that Maria punished her people by making them sleep with him? You could hear them screaming for hours. Some tried to run away rather them let him touch them. Except Maria sent him after them. No one ever escaped. When he brought them back, Maria would give them to Jasper to play with first, then have him kill them. Publically." He grinned. "Those were the good old days, right?"

The words were meant to infuriate. Jasper remained calm and he spread his calm to his brother. Edward's low growl choked off. Stillwell was telling only what he'd wanted the others to think, but there was enough truth in what he was saying to tear open old wounds, old guilt.

"Too bad you didn't bring more backup," Stillwell went on. "There's five of us and only two of you."

Jasper ran his eyes over their opponents, ignoring the humans. He shook his head, then smiled, letting his teeth show. "No. _You_ should have brought more men. You know what I can do. Let me add this. I've never bested Edward in combat. Never."

Stillwell's froze.

Jasper let his smile deepen and got to his feet.

_This is going to be interesting_.


End file.
